A little angel cub
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A little girl who was just orphaned and was rescued from the being a prisoner at castle Plun-darr. Becomes a true blessing for the Thundercats. She is shy and specail needs and shows the people of third earth how to treat one another.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o and Liosia were happily married and the Thundercats were enjoying their lives on Third earth when their lives would change forever.

A little Thunderian lion cub had lost her family now she was all alone. The mutants found her and took her to castle Plundarr. She was frightened and she didn't know what to do. She decided to try to find help. She befriended a small bird. She wrote a note to get help. She gave it to the bird and it flew off.

The little girl hated being prisoner of the mutants. She was beaten and they were terrible to her. She soon didn't feel like speaking. She never felt like talking to anyone but her parents in fact. She had some issues and had trouble communicating at times. She wanted her mother and father. But she knew they were not coming back. She was scared and felt totally alone in the world.

The berbils saw the bird and it land on Snarf who was at the village today. "Hello," Snarf said.

"It's got something," Robear Bill said.

"Let's see it," Snarf said and he took the note. "Like it's note, and who ever wrote it is asking for help," he said.

"The other Thundercats must know about this Snarf," Robear Bill said.

"You're right they must," Snarf said. Snarf rushed back to Cat's lair and show them the note.

"It came from castle Plun-darr, and this is messy and scribble like handwriting so it must be a child," Tygra said.

"Then we better rescue the child," Lion-o said.

The Thundercats headed for castle Plun-darr they rushed into save the child. Lion-o went into the dungeon and found the child. "Why she's Thunderian," Lion-o said. "It's okay I won't hurt you, I'm here to help," he said.

The child nervously came up. Then climbed into Lion-o's arms carefully if not a little apprehensively. "I got you I promise I won't let anything hurt you," Lion-o said. "I got the child let's go," he said.

They rushed out with the child. The little girl was frightened. Once in the Thundertank. Lion-o and Liosia were trying to calm the frightened child. "It's okay little one," Tygra said.

The cub flinched at Tygra's friendly hand and was trying to get out of Lion-o's grip out of fear. "It's okay don't be scared, shush it's okay everything is going to be alright," Lion-o said and stroked her hair.

The cub relaxed and settled down. She remembered her father use to stroke her hair to calm her down. Once at cat's lair Lion-o took the cub into the medical bay to be treated. She was still scared. Liosia was there too, trying to help calm the cub's nerves. "It's okay," Liosia said.

"What is your name?" Lion-o asked.

The cub just trembled. "Would you like us to call you something? we can't call you little one all the time," Liosia said.

"How about we call you Lylisia it means little angel in Thunderian." Lion-o said.

The child nodded.

"Do you like that or is that your name?' Liosia asked.

The cub looked nervous. "You don't have to talk, just nod once for the first and nod twice for the second okay," Liosia said.

The child nodded twice.

"So your name is Lylisia," Pumyra said as she was listening.

The child nodded again.

"Good guess Lion-o." Liosia said.

Lylisia was scared so she was holding on to Lion-o tight. "Okay Lylisia I am going to examine you and I want to make sure you are healthy," Pumyra said.

Lylisia did well for the exam Pumyra treated so scrapes, bruises and a cut that was on her arm. "There all done you are one very healthy girl," Pumyra told her.

Lylisia managed to smile. "Okay Lylisia time for a bath you're filthy." Lion-o said.

Liosia drew the bath. "There nice and warm," she said.

Lion-o and Liosia began to wash Lylisia. Lylisia sighed contently it felt good. Then once she was clean they took her out of the tub and dried her off.

"Okay it's time for dinner," Lion-o said.

Lylisia was excited she was hungry. Lion-o and Liosia sat down on either side of her. Snarf came in with dinner. "Here we are nice and tasty pasta." he said.

Lylisia clapped her hands. "Oh you like spaghetti don't you?" Snarf asked.

Lylisia nodded and smiled.

"I hope you like meatballs too," Snarf said. "Do you want one?" he asked.

Lylisia nodded again. She like this creature he was nice. Snarf put some in a bowl for her and she started to eat.

"That is a happy child if I ever saw one," Panthro said laughing.

"Yes she must feel much safer and happier here after we rescued her," Cheetara said.

"But how did she get here?" Snarfer asked.

"If we find her escape pod we'll find out," Lion-o said.

"Good idea," Panthro said.

"We will start looking for it tomorrow," Tygra said.

"Good idea," Lion-O said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

The next morning Liosia was staying with Lylisia while the other Thundercats were looking for the pod Lylisia came in. Liosia noticed something was up when she began to flap her hands. "Something wrong?" Liosia asked.

Lylisia was nervous and scared. "Is something scaring you?" Liosia asked.

Lylisia nodded and cried

"Well what's bothering you?" Liosia asked.

Lylisia just cried again and looked very upset and flapped her hands again.

Liosia took a look. "It's a lady bug." Liosia said let the lady bug crawl on her finger. "See nothing be scared of," she said.

Lylisia looked amazed by the lady bug.

"Yes animals are nice," Liosia said.

Liosia decided to tell Pumyra about the hand flapping Lylisia was doing. Lylisia was calm and quiet and reserved. She was very kind and gentle.

"Hey I found the pod!" Wilykat said.

"Great job Wilykat," Panthro said.

They took the pod to cats lair. "It's all about Lylisia and her records," Tygra said.

"It says here Lylisia has Autism," Pumyra said. "It says she very kind but she doesn't speak and she is three years old," she said.

"I heard of that," Bengali said.

"For Lylisia the world can be an overwhelming place," Lynx-o said. "So we better make sure we pay attention to her needs and help her if she needs it." he said.

"Great, we can do that," Lion-o said.

"Okay this is video from her parents." Tygra said.

"This is to who finds Lylisia, she is good girl, but she is Autistic and has yet to learn to talk but she knows how to write at three years old, who ever finds her please give her a good home and love her and give her the care she needs. She will most likely be with the couple she is most comfortable with, and we hope she will be loved and cherished. Lylisia remember we love you very much sweetheart," the parents said and it turned off.

"Well she seems most comfortable with us we can take care of her Lion-o," Liosia said.

"That sounds nice," Lion-o said.

"Are you two sure you want to take on a special needs child?" Pumyra said.

"Yes we are sure," Lion-o said.

"We want to give Lylisia the family she deserves," Liosia said.

"Okay then, we just need to call Mandora so you can fill out adoption papers," Tygra said.

"Alright we shall do that right now," Lion-o said.

Mandora came and Lion-o and Liosia filled out the paper work. "There that is taken care of, now you can take care of your new daughter," Mandora said.

"Yes thank you Mandora," Lion-o said.

To be continued.


End file.
